What Happens On Halloween
by ZUTARiAN aNG3L
Summary: Something unfortunate happens to Zuko and Katara when they went to a haunted house with the rest of the gAang. Their lives are in danger, and no one's able to save them. In a panic, they tell each other of their true feelings. Kind of a drabble. Zutara, A


**(A/N) Here's a little something for Halloween!! Yah, this isn't short or long, so it's,um...shong??or maybe lort? Hahahahaha, I don't know. Yeah, so scroll down and read!! Thanx! Disclaimer: No owny Avatar.**

* * *

"Halloween Spooky House at 450 Sozin's Avenue, open tomorrow with new effects for the spectactular occasion, HALLOWEEN!!" A boy named Kianu shouted in the hallways, passing out orange flyers to everyone in sight. Sokka took one and the gang all looked over it together outside by a tree. The wind was cool and breezy, and the sky was filled with a dull blue color.

"So who's coming to the haunted house tomorrow?" Sokka asked, holding his girlfriend, Suki's, waist.

"Well me and Twinkletoes over there are going trick or treating,"Toph sat on the ground near the tree, where her back rested on the tree trunk.

"Katara?" Sokka asked her sister.

"I have nothing better to do," Katara said, sitting on the nearby bench and snacking on her cool ranch Doritos.

"Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Sure," Zuko said, following a low mumble. He leaned on the tree, engrossed in the music he played in his ears from his iPod.

"Great!" Suki bursted out, jumping up and down. Sokka smiled at his girlfriend, and gave her a quick kiss. Suki smiled uncontrollably, and the rest of the group groaned. They were sick of seeing this overly affectionate couple always dispaying their love for one another. It was kind of cute, but still annoyed all of them.

"Hey Katara!" Haru said, his brown hair swishing in the wind. He had on a green and yellow polo striped shirt and brown cargo pants on that sagged slightly off of his butt. His eyes were caramel colored, and his skin was the color of milky chocolate. He smiled at Katara, letting his white teeth shine.

"Hey Haru," she said, giving him a geniune smile. Following up behind him was Teo in his wheelchair. Teo rolled over by Aang and they were talking instantly about some flying invention Teo had created.

Haru went to sit by Katara on the granite bench."What do you plan on doing for Halloween?" Haru asked, his face filled with delight and joy.

Katara angled her place on the bench so she would be facing Haru." Well, some of us plan on going to the haunted house? You have any plans?"

"Well me and Teo are throwing a Halloween party at the abandoned building near the graveyard."

"Oh cool, we'll stop there after the haunted house, It'll be great!" Katara said, she was going to have so much fun tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

Zuko stood in the shadow under the tree and watched as the two flirted. I can't believe this, Zuko thought. He momentarily stopped listening to his music to eavesdrop on their conversation. She hated how Haru made her smile like that, a smile he could never get her to make around him. Zuko felt a pang of jelousy for Haru because of this. But he knew he didn't have a chance with her, so all he could do was watch from the sidelines.

--

"Girls, are you ever coming down so we can go now?" Sokka shouted impatiently from the end of the staircase. Suki was in Katara's room helping her prep with her costume. When Katara was finally done prepping for her costume, she ran downstairs, followed by Suki, to meet her brother who was dressed as Jason, wearing a white mask with holes in it.

"Now can we finally leave? Zuko is waiting out in the car," Sokka said, motioning toward the front door of their house. Sokka already began to walk towards it, and Katara and Suki trailed behind. Outside was Zuko's dark red Mercadez. The lights beamed brightly from the back of the car into Katara's eyes. It momentarily blinded her, until her eyes re-adjusted to the dark. The sky was a dark blackish blue, with little stars shining in it. The moon was full, which casted a dim white light above them all. The air was breezy, but humid and little noises of creatures scurrying around could be heard.

Katara climbed in the front seat of Zuko's car, as both Suki and Sokka sat in the back. Zuko was playing loud music through his car speakers when they where getting in, but he turned it down so they could at least her themselves talk. Zuko watched as Katara sat in the passenger's seat next to him. He was too preoccupied on driving to notice what her halloween costume was. They rode down to the haunted house in hushed tones as the only people who spoke during the ride there was Sokka and Suki.

They all got out the car after Zuko parked near the ditch adjacent to the house. As they were walking in Zuko couldn't help to notice Katara's costume as she walked in front of him.

Katara was dressed as a gothic angel. She had on a short black dress, with frizzy trim at the bottom and a v-neck cut at the top of it. Dark glitter lined the sides of it and a set of black wings were on her back. Her long brown hair was pressed into wavy curls and black streaks were dyed in it. Katara's nails were short and painted with sparkly black nail polish. On her eyes were glittery mascara, and she wore spiky black and red earrings. Zuko stood there, staring at her, finally realizing how beautiful she is._ I knew we all were supposed to wear black or red, but damn, she's looking fine,_ Zuko thought, rubbing his chin.

Everyone else was walking into the hause, including Katara, while Zuko just stood there, gazing at her. Katara turned back and noticed he was just standing in that spot."Uh, earth-to-Zuko. Anyone there?" Katara said, waving her hand back and forth in front of his eyes. She knew it was Zuko, even though there were three other people dressed at Scream at the haunted house. Zuko was the only one who had a fake knife that had blood rushing back and forth, and his costume was a little bit darker than everyone else's. Zuko finally came out of his trance, and followed Katara as she headed back inside, a faint laugh coming from her mouth.

Spooky music blared as they stepped into the house, fog filling the area, and random ghoulish decorated objects popped out of the walls and floor. Shrieks were heard every thirty seconds, and no matter how hard Katara tried, she could not find Sokka and Suki. The wood below them creaked loudly, and in one swift moment a trap door opened under Zuko and Katara and they fell in. Katara screamed as loudly as she could, and Zuko breathed hard.

The place lead them to an area where green slimy stuff were gushing from the walls, fog was even more thicker, and the smell of something burning filled the room. Katara's wings were smushed slightly, and she must have fell on top of Zuko, because whatever she was on was really comfortable. Zuko felt a weight on his chest when they fell and it took awhile to notice it was Katara. He could hardly see her, so he wasn't sure what her expression was. It was uncomfortably quiet, and Katara blushed as she realized that what she just rubbed on was Zuko's abs. _He must work out alot_, Katara thought, glad Zuko could see how hard she was blushing.

"Oh, sorry," Katara said, hurridly.

"Don't be," Zuko mumbled, watching Katara take her hand away from his stomach. He smiled at the touch of her hand. Katara slightly heard his comment, and she blushed even harder, if that was possible.

The fog started to clear up, and the air in the room started to get humid. Zuko finally saw Katara, who's back was away from him, her wings pointing toward him. Suddenly, Zuko heard a frantic breath breathing faster and harder every second. He figured it was Katara, but she was still and calm. He listened more intently and he still heard that dreadful noise. "Katara, do you hear that?" Zuko whispered. Katara got quiet and tried to find what noise Zuko heard. She began to hear something too, but it wasn't what Zuko was hearing. She heard the panting screaming of someone closeby, but it wasn't the normal screams of people seeing what was in the haunted house. These screams were much more terrifying. She winced at the noise, and turned to face Zuko, who's face showed terror. They were quiet, and Katara didn't bother answering Zuko's question, her face showed her answer.

Footsteps began to join the noise and the breathing got louder, and louder. Katara and Zuko looked around trying to find out where the noise was, but nothing was found. Am evil laugh filled the atmosphere, and Zuko scrambled off the floor, grabbing Katara up with him. She grabbed onto him, scared for her life. Fog clouded up once again, and made it harder to tell what was what. The laugh started again, and a gunshot blared in the air. Katara screamed, and Zuko just held on to her as tightly as he could.

A dark face was partiallly visible, but couldn't tell exactly who or what it was. A knife started going toward them that emurged from the fog.

"RUN!!" Zuko shouted grabbing Katara's hand and running away where ever he could to get away. They were running and screaming loudly as the hard footsteps clunked after them. There was a door to the side of them, so Zuko opened it and pushed Katara in first and followed. He closed the door quickly and locked it. It was a bathroom that he found. Katara panted for air, her eyes opening widely. She sat on the toilet seat, while Zuko sat on the rim of the bathtub.

"I can't believe this, we're about to die," Katara said aloud, her voice trembling. She didn't want to believe this, but she knew it was true. There was no way for them to escape and there's a person after them with both a knife and a gun. Plus, fog is filling everywhere outside the bathroom, so they'll never know when he's coming.

"Don't say that," Zuko said, staring at the tiles on the floor. Katara looked over at him.

"Zuko, it's Halloween, a scary dude is chasing us. We're gonna die whether he uses that knife or that gun. There's no exit. Face it," she said, no hope present in her voice.

"Well then let me give you something to remember me by," Zuko said, walking toward Katara, lifting her chin up and pressing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Katara was thrown off, and confused, but she didn't care. His lips were warm, and she found herself giving into the kiss even more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Zuko held her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away gasping for air, searching her deep blue eyes. She looked up into his fiery golden orbs, and found herself entranced. Katara smiled, and looked away.

Suddenly, a pounding was on the door and the door was pushed open. There stood Suki and Sokka, staring at Katara and Zuko.

"How'd you get down here?" Zuko said, puzzled that they were standing at the doorway.

"It's a two story house, if you haven't noticed. We parked ontop a huge mound, therefore we walked into the second story of the house. Me and Suki couldn't find you two so we went searching." Sokka said smartly.

"Hey, you guys, what's that noise?" Suki asked. The noise was faint, and started to build up slowly, which made it even more terrifying. A knife went through the wall, and everyone screamed. Suki and Sokka rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The door fell down, and in stood a person with a red mask,a gun in their right hand, and a knife in his left hand. The knife was pointed toward the group of teenagers and the person was inching towards them all, one by one. Then they whispered,"Happy Halloween." The person took off their mask to reveal Toph ontop of Aang's shoulder's. They both started laughing hysterically, and everyone's face softens.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that it was you that was chasing us?" Zuko said.

"Yep," Toph said in between laughs.

"That wasn't funny," Katara said, looking down.

"Oh, lighten up, Sugar Queen. It's Halloween," Toph said.

"Ha ha so funny," Suki said sarcastically.

"I'm going to get you back," Sokka said, ponting toward the two laughing kids before him.

"Yeah right," Toph said, high-fiving Aang.

"Soo not funny. Weren't you guys 'sposed to go trick-or-treating?" Katara asked.

"We did, see. We tricked you guys, and that gave us a real good treat," Toph said, breaking into another set of hysterical laughter,"You should've seen your guys faces."

**

* * *

**

(A/N) Well there it is. Pleez review! So yeah, some of the stuff in here is pretty random, but, hey, randomness is awesome. Woo-hoo!!


End file.
